Your God
by Kaze Kimizu
Summary: Akito proves, once again, why he is God to the lonely rat. Abuse. Based off Anime-Akito, not Manga-Akito. Oneshot YoungYukixYoungAkito, no love involved.


**Author's Note:** I know, this is a Fruits Basket fanfic. I normally write Death Note fics, but damn it, there just aren't enough good YukixAkito fics out there! It really pisses me off. Yuki and Akito have SO much potential. I've got to help out the Fruits Basket community. Obviously, I choose to stick with the anime in my fics. It's no fun if Akito isn't male. In this fic, Yuki and Akito are both very young. Think "Yuki's flashback in Episode 13" or so. That age. So, for my Death Note readers, don't worry! I'm still a Death Note writer at heart. But I freaking need to add some fresh air to the stale Fruits Basket community. This won't be my last YukixAkito fic. I plan on adding a few good fics to the M-rated community. This is just practice. Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. If I owned Fruits Basket, Akito would STAY A GUY. Damn it. Sorry if I spoiled anything for you guys, but hell, you should know this stuff by now. It's all over the internet.

**Warning:** Major Abuse. Like, seriously. It's nothing but a big, steaming pile of abuse. Most of these little Fruits Basket stories will be, considering Akito is psycho and Yuki is a fragile little angel. It just works.

* * *

"Oh, Yuki. When will you ever learn?"

"A-akito! P-please, don't..."

_**S**__tep. __**S**__tep. __**S**__tep._

Akito's soft footfalls sent tremors up and down young Yuki's spine as he shivered in the corner of his room. The young mouse curled in a tight ball, hiding his face in his hands. He closed his eyes against the world, against the darkness of the drab room, and especially, against Akito.

"Yuki," he spoke softly, "Why must you disobey me? Why, precious Yuki?"

"I d-don't, Akito, I swear! P-please..." Yuki felt his chest constrict. Breathing became increasingly difficult with every passing second.

"But you do, precious rat," Akito hissed. Without needing to open his eyes, Yuki could see Akito's cold stare. He could feel the boy's anger radiating, a sick hate filled with rage. Yuki held his breath as the air shifted above him.

_**Crack.**_

"You will obey me!" Akito screamed, lashing the whip violently across Yuki's neck and shoulders. "I am God of this household, and you will obey me!"

"Stop!" Yuki screamed, broken sobs puncturing each sharp intake of breath. "Stop it! Oh, st-o-p it, p-p-please..."

"Lie on your stomach. Accept that I am your God. You _dare_ defend yourself against me? You cowardly rat. Lie down!" Akito's shrill voice pierced through Yuki's soul.

"No, oh please, oh no! Akito, no!" Yuki's pleas fell on deaf ears. Akito simply let the whip fall again and again.

"Lie down!" He screamed, grabbing a handful of Yuki's robe. "Obey me! I want to see your legs and arms splayed in submission! I am the head of this household, and you will do as I say!"

"A-akito, please! It hurts!" Yuki screamed, turning his head away from those fiery eyes.

"Do as I say, rat, or I will punish you. Do you WANT me to punish you, Yuki? Do you? Answer me!" Akito's fingernails dug into Yuki's frail shoulders, making the boy howl in protest.

"N-no! Stop, Akito! It hurts! I'm sorry!"

"THEN DO AS I SAY!" Akito's whole body shook with rage as his young captive slowly stretched himself out on the wooden floor. Each of the pale boy's limbs trembled as they were exposed to Akito's punishing weapon.

"M-mercy, Akito..." Yuki choked, completely overcome with fear.

"Mercy? _Mercy?_ Is that what you want, little Yuki?" The raven-haired boy's sickening laugh filled the small room. "Oh, no, little Yuki. There is no _mercy_. All that exists is the bond between you and I. There is only obedience and punishment. If you're screaming for mercy," Akito smirked, "you are wasting your breath."

_**Crack.**_

Suddenly unhindered, Akito's whip danced a marvelous jig across frail Yuki's body. Welts and blisters singed the child's arms, legs, and backside. He howled and screamed, pled and cried, but Akito's steady arm never hesitated to deliver more and more painful lashes. Through his pitiful wails, Yuki barely heard the older boy speaking to him.

"You know, Yuki, you're a very _lucky_ boy. I would have disrobed you if you hadn't obeyed my order. You know that your robe is a gift, don't you? I could rip it from your body at any moment, and nobody would stop me. Who would bother? It's not like anybody cares for a _worthless_, pathetic _rat_ like you. Nobody wants you but me, Yuki. I'm the only one who cares whether you live or die. And it will always be this way, my precious mouse. _Always._"

"N-no! It isn't true! A-akito, stop! STOP!"

"Don't order me around!" Akito screeched. "I'm not YOUR pet! You are MY pet! I own you, Yuki! And things will NEVER change!"

"Y-you're wrong..." Yuki whispered, fighting to keep his voice steady through his wails.

"I am never wrong! NEVER! You are never allowed to say those blasphemous words!"

"But..."

"NO! YOU are wrong! And as punishment, you have lost your privilege! You are nothing! You aren't even worth the clothes on your back!" He screamed, ripping the robe from Yuki's body. "Now scream, rat! Scream my name! Tell me who your God is!" Akito brought the thin whip down with his full strength across the center of the rat's back, instantly breaking the skin.

"AKITO!" Yuki screamed at the top of his lungs, even as black dots spotted his vision. His head reeled with the immense pain.

"That's right," Akito growled, throwing the whip across the room. "Don't ever forget it."


End file.
